Memories
by Chihiro Fujiyama
Summary: Karena hubungan mereka bagai benang yang bisa putus kapanpun. Dan Bokuto meninggalkan Akaashi di atas benang tersebut seorang diri, berbekal jutaan kenangan pahit yang tak pernah berpaling. (BokuAka)


Akaashi Keiji termenung entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Manik kelabu tersebut menatap hampa ponsel hitamnya. Sungguh, itu hanya benda, tapi benda tersebutlah yang menyimpan entah berapa juta kenangan indah.

Kenangan indah bersama kakak tingkatnya, kekasihnya, Bokuto Koutarou.

Hingga semuanya hanya tinggal seuntai kenangan.

(~)

 **.**

 **Memories**

 **Credit – Chihiro / Hiro-cchi**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! Credit – Haruichi Furudate**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfict ini, hanya untuk hiburan semata"_**

 ** _._**

 **[WARN!] KBBI BERANTAKAN / TYPO / ABAL + AMATIRAN / AWAS SAKIT MATA**

 **.**

(~)

6 Bulan yang lalu, Bokuto harus melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas, berberat hati meninggalkan klub nya, dan yang terpenting, kekasihnya.

Beberapa bulan terakhir, Akaashi dan Bokuto dinyatakan resmi menjalin kasih. Namun sayangnya, waktu dan usia masih menjadi penghalang kebersamaan.

Bokuto bicara dengan Akaashi bahwa ia akan kuliah di Kyoto. Klub voli di sana memang tak diragukan kemampuannya. Bahkan, Akaashi mendengar rumor dimana beberapa pemain berbakat dari berbagai SMA lain, seperti Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuroo Tetsurou, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi, dan beberapa orang lagi, akan memasuki universitas tersebut.

Akaashi, kalau boleh jujur, sama sekali tidak rela harus dipisahkan jurang jarak sejauh ratusan kilometer. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin meminta Bokuto untuk tetap berada di Tokyo saja. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin tetap menghabiskan waktu bersama Bokuto, meski hanya di tepian lapangan, berteman bola voli.

Tapi Akaashi bukanlah pribadi yang mengutamakan ego nya.

Akaashi tidak mau menjadi dinding antara Bokuto dengan impiannya. Maka Akaashi sebisa mungkin merelakan punggung kekasihnya saat Bokuto berjalan memasuki pesawat.

Meski jurang jarak melintang tak berujung, keduanya masih bertemu dibantu teknologi.

Setiap harinya bertukar cerita, canda dan tawa lewat ponsel.

Seringkali mereka berbagi hari lewat _video-call,_ lebih sering lagi lewat sekedar telpon atau pesan.

Hingga kata setiap hari tergantikan oleh sesekali, dan pada akhirnya, menjadi tidak pernah.

Hingga bertukar cerita, canda dan tawa berubah menjadi bertukar kabar, kemudian berubah menjadi putus komunikasi.

Bokuto semakin sibuk, itulah yang Akaashi ketahui lewat pesan singkat Bokuto saat ia mengajak Bokuto untuk bertukar suara.

6 bulan sudah berlalu.

Akaashi terjebak dalam hubungan berstatus tidak jelas. Dirinya terjebak dalam ketidakpastian.

Akaashi juga tak lagi paham siapa yang harus disalahkan.

Waktu pun tak segan-segan menunggu, terus berdetak, detik demi detik, menit demi menit, dan seterusnya.

Satu-satunya yang tak berpaling hanyalah kenangan.

Yang kini entah Akaashi benci atau rindu karena tak bisa dilupa.

(~)

Akaashi duduk di kafe yang terbilang sepi. Apa pula yang diharapkannya saat bernaung di kafe kecil pada pukul 11 malam? Pastinya Akaashi tidak berharap apapun.

Duduk di sudut, menyesap kopi sembari menatap kerumunan lalu-lalang di luar melalui kaca jedela.

Hujan turun membasahi seantero kota Tokyo. Musik bergenre _Jazz_ mengalun pelan.

Hujan tak kunjung reda, namun keramaian di luar tak kunjung sepi. Pukul 11 malam, namun cahaya lampu kendaraan masih nampak di berbagai arah, meski beberapa redup sudah.

Sesekali, bunyi klakson mobil masih bersahutan. Dan tak sedikit pula pejalan kaki yang terus berlalu, menggenggam payung, ataupun berbalut mantel.

Sorot mata Akaashi masih kosong. Seolah semangat hidupnya telah jatuh, kemudian semua terlalu jauh untuk diraih kembali.

Karena semua terlambat.

 _Heh._ Terlambat benar-benar kata yang pantas bagi Akaashi. Jabatan kapten di klub voli Fukuroudani juga hanya membuat luka tersebut makin dalam.

 _"_ _Kau pasti bisa menjadi kapten yang baik Akaashi, bahkan lebih baik dari Bokuto."_

Itu kata-kata para _senpai_ nya sebelum mereka lulus. Akaashi ingat betul Bokuto langsung protes tidak terima, merajuk menuntut bahwa ia akan selalu menjadi kapten terbaik.

Akaashi juga ingat Konoha- _san_ segera membantah protesan Bokuto. _"Bokuto, bahkan semenjak kau masih berposisi kapten pun, Akaashi lah yang menerapkan peran kapten disini,"_ katanya waktu itu.

Tapi Akaashi tidak suka mengingatnya.

Semua terasa makin pahit saat satu demi satu kenangan saling bertaut di benaknya.

Seringkali Akaashi berpikir, apa hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti ini? Apa Bokuto tidak merasakan yang sama? Apa Bokuto yang berada di sisi lain Jepang tidak merasakan apa yang Akaashi rasakan?

Tidakkah Bokuto juga ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini? Tidak, hubungan ini tidak rusak sejujurnya, hanya saja– ah, bahkan Akaashi pun tak lagi punya penjelasan.

Maksudnya, apakah hanya Akaashi yang merasakan bahwa jarak antara mereka semakin jauh? Apa Bokuto tidak merasakan rindu dan frustasi yang sama?

Tidak tahu.

Sayang sekali, Akaashi sama sekali tidak tahu.

Apa begitu saja? Bokuto datang, membuat Akaashi mengecap manisnya cinta, lantas pergi dan meninggalkan Akaashi dalam luka?

Sesederhana itukah semua ini bagi Bokuto?

Terlalu banyak tanda tanya dalam benak Akaashi, namun tak satupun terjawab.

Akaashi sibuk bertopang dagu, sunyi, dan hanya ada musik yang mengalun.

Lagi-lagi seutas kenangan muncul, membuat Akaashi makin tenggelam dalam hening.

(~)

"Hey Akaashi! Saru bilang kopi di sini sangat enak!" Bokuto berujar, menatap kagum secangkir kopi di hadapannya.

"Ayolah Bokuto- _san,_ Sarukui- _san_ memang suka semua jenis kopi," Akaashi berkomentar atas dasar sikap Bokuto yang berlebihan.

"Akaashi, kopi memang enak, lagipula aroma kopi yang ini sangat harum! Aku yakin ini memang enak! Ditambah lagi diluar sedang hujan," balas Bokuto.

"Hah.. Terserah saja Bokuto- _san_. Yang penting-"

Suara tersedak dari Bokuto menginterupsi Akaashi. Sekitar seperempat dari cangkir Bokuto sudah lenyap.

Akaashi buru-buru menghampiri Bokuto, menyodorkan segelas air mineral yang sengaja dipesannya tadi.

"Pa-Panas sekali astaga," keluh Bokuto.

"Barusaja aku ingin mengingatkan. Memang panas, Bokuto- _san,_ seharusnya jangan buru-buru. Pelan-pelan saja, lihat kan, malah tersedak akhirnya," ucap Akaashi.

Akaashi mengukir senyum tipis menyaksikan Bokuto saat itu.

Laki-laki tersebut memang tak pernah berhenti membuat Akaashi jengkel dengan sikap konyolnya, namun terkadang, kekonyolan tersebutlah yang menghibur Akaashi.

(~)

Akaashi terantuk meja kafe.

Rupanya ia tertidur, dan sebuah memori bersama Bokuto tak sengaja singgah di mimpinya.

Maka Akaashi mengambil ponsel dan payungnya, beranjak pergi ke kasir, lalu bergegas pulang ke apartment nya.

Akaashi merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, lelah.

Akaashi lelah menahan emosi nya, Akaashi lelah dihujam jutaan pertanyaan tak terjawab, Akaashi lelah sendirian.

Akaashi berdiri, melangkah menuju cermin di kamarnya. Kemudian, ia melihat sosok yang sangat menyedihkan. Berdiri disana, dengan penampilannya yang kacau. Matanya merah dan mahkota hitamnya acak-acakan. Kemudian akhirnya sosok tersebut membiarkan bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Akaashi tertawa pelan namun pahit ketika melihat sosok menyedihkan tersebut. Nyatanya, ia hanya menonton cermin. Ia menertawakan dirinya yang menangis dalam diam.

(~)

Akaashi Keiji termenung entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Manik kelabu tersebut menatap hampa ponsel hitamnya. Sungguh, itu hanya benda, tapi benda tersebutlah yang menyimpan entah berapa juta kenangan indah.

Kenangan indah bersama kakak tingkatnya, kekasihnya, Bokuto Koutarou.

Hingga semuanya hanya tinggal seuntai kenangan.

Akaashi terus menatap ponsel itu yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Hatinya mengharapkan pesan atau telpon masuk dari satu orang, namun keduanya tak pernah datang.

Akaashi sudah sejak lama berhenti mencoba menyapa.

Karena ia lelah dengan perasaan kecewa dimana Bokuto membalas dengan, _"Maaf Akaashi, sekarang aku sedang sibuk."_

Hubungannya tidak kandas. Tapi tidak juga masuk kategori _baik-baik saja._

Saat ini, hubungan antara Akaashi dan Bokuto bagai seutas benang diatas jurang. Bisa putus kapanpun. Namun benang tetaplah benang, masih terhubung. Dan Bokuto meninggalkan Akaashi diatas benang tersebut seorang diri.

Berada di ambang putusnya benang rapuh tersebut, berbekal jutaan kenangan pahit.

(~)

AKHIRNYA BIKIN BokuAka yeyyy! Karena BokuAka adalah ship favorite ku yang kedua setelah IwaOi dan entah darimana dapet ide ini gatau hehe. Yang review aku hargain! Apalagi yang kasih saran atau masukan, karena aku masih pemula yang pastinya masih abal + gembel hehe :') (btw, ini rencananya mo ada sequelnya tapi masi mikir-mikir dulu hehe)


End file.
